A magical Hawaiian wedding
by ggirl72
Summary: CG, little bit of NS.
1. hawaii here we come

I do not own these characters or the show.

Sara burst in to the break room full speed. " OMIGOD did you get yours?"

Catherine made a face and continued pouring her coffee "Get our what?"

Sara flopped down on the couch with a smile on her face. "The wedding invitation?" she paused waiting for someone to respond " Warrick's wedding" Catherine perked her ears up " oh yes Warricks wedding, Can you believe his finally getting married?" she blurted " And on the beach, that is so romantic."

Sara stood up "Yeah.. So, did you get yours?"

Catherine paused "Yeah, but I am not exactly thrilled bout going to a wedding without a date?"

"Catherine? Did you read the invitation yet? Because we are all in the wedding party and our dates are picked out for us, but what about that guy you have been seeing for like three months now ahh Chris I think it was? Catherine sat down across from Sara. "I broke up with him weeks ago. But don't tell anyone cause I don't want them to know yet."

Sara smiled and started to giggle, " you mean you don't want Grissom to know, are you two still fighting?"

Catherine shook her head "sometimes he can be so..I Don't know he just, he says things without even thinking" She paused taking a sip of her coffee. "Sometimes I think he does it on purpose"

"You can get pretty hothead too, and say things you don't mean, I heard part of the argument and you both are being immature." Sara said with a smile " you wouldn't know you have never been in love?" Sara choked on her coffee when she saw Catherine giving her an evil look. "Well" Sara smiled " that's what you said to him"

Catherine shook her head agreeing with Sara. " Yeah I know and I hate that I said that but he told me that I have a thing for picking guys who treat me like dirt, and that maybe I was not meant to be with anyone, how rude is that."

Sara showed compassion for Catherine " Okay I admit that was not exactly a good thing to say considering the things Eddie put you through, but, Gil was mad and you were mad and you guys really need to talk about it, I mean for Warrick's sake because Gil is your date for the wedding." Hearing this Catherine pulled out her invitation and made a face " Oh no" "Anyway I have to get going, I have to find nick and decide on a gift" Sara stood up from her chair and walked toward the break room exit. " Cheer up baby, we are going to Hawaii, it is going to be a wild wedding."


	2. the plane ride

Nick, Sara, Greg and Gil met in the Airport terminal at 10:00 the morning of Warricks wedding Looking at their watches Gil started to complain. "Where is she? We are supposed to be boarding now, why is it that women are always late." Sara quickly shot her head up from the magazine she was reading. "Excuse me? Women are not always late." Sara stuck her tongue out " The only reason Catherine is late is because you mad her mad and she did not want to drive in the same car with you." At that last comment Nick looked up and saw Catherine walking through the terminal to meet the others.

"Hey Cath" Sara stood up and smiled "Hey Greg what seat do you have." Greg pulled his ticket out of his carryon bag. " Seat 15A" He paused with a seductive smile on his face " What seat do you have?" Sara looked over at Nick and smiled " 16A" Nick smiled and winked at her "16B" he smiled and picked up his bag getting ready to board. "Hey Cath" Nick greeted her with a hug " What seat do you have?" Catherine took a look at her first class ticket for flight 683. "Seat 17B, must be a window seat. Why who am I with?"

Gil Grissom walked up beside her " looks like we are sitting together" he said in a disappointed tone.

Catherine made a face " Well don't sound thrilled about it, I don't have cooties ya know and maybe I don't want to sit with you either" she made a face that showed everyone she was still very angry with him.

Catherine sighed " Let's just get this flight over with, I can't be stuck in a small plane, in a window seat sitting next to Mr. Discovery channel for very long." Catherine shot a glance over at Gil who was gazing at her like love struck teenager. " What" Catherine snapped and walked toward the boarding line.

Nick and Sara walked hand in hand past Gil who was trailing behind Catherine. " You two should get a room." Nick smiled at Sara and the two walked off laughing.

After boarding the plane the five sat in their assigned seats and waited for take off. Catherine and Gil sat quietly for the first hour, while their team mates Nick and Sara chatted it up in the two seats behind them.

Greg who found his seat was seriously disappointed when a strange individual with a strange greeted him and terrifying scent. Greg stuck it out for about ten minutes and then ran up and down the air plain aisles trying to find anyone to switch seats. When he had no luck he finally sat back down and decided he had to be a man and stick it out.

When Sara realized that Gil and Catherine were not talking out their problems she lifted her foot and slammed it against the back of Catherine's seat. The unexpected force sent Catherine jolting sideways and into Gil's shoulder. " Sorry.. Sorry" Catherine and Gil's eyes met and locked on gaze.

"Hey.. Hello" Sara called from behind her. At the sound of her voice the gaze broke leaving two people extremely embarrassed. "Are we okay now" Sara raised her eyebrows. "Okay good, Catherine did you hear what we have to wear to this beach wedding? Grass skirts and bikinis, can you believe that, this is amazing, finally a reason to buy a new bathing suit that I plan to wear only once and I don't even have to pay for it." Sara was obviously excited. " And the guys have to were you know cargo shorts with those Hawaiian shirts, the ones with the flowers and stuff. Very sexy." Taking a short breath Sara continued her ramble " And I checked out the hotel on the net and you won't believe this it is a five star the highest you can go, the rooms are amazing, and the view is breath taking no matter which room you are in. I can't wait." Catherine smiled and turned back around " Oh and hey Cath, tell Gil that when we get off the plane we need to look for our lime that is taking us to the hotel, it should have our names on it or something." Catherine spun back around " I don't want to sound like a snot but he is right there tell him yourself." Catherine smiled and got back in her seat and finished of her drink. Gil who thought she was being childish decided to push her buttons. " So what did Sara want you to tell me." Catherine sighed and ignored his question. " Catherine.. Helloooo" Gil smiled and called her name in a singsong voice. After realising she was not going to answer him he decide to be serious. "Okay, I know you are mad at me and I was mad at you and we said some really nasty things but I am willing to forgive and forget if you are. What I am trying to say I am forgiving you." Catherine nearly spit her drink out of her mouth. " You are forgiving me, because your e the man in the situation, the better person. Well bud let me tell you something, if I wanted you to forgive me I would have let you know it." Catherine e got up from her seat and walked to the back where Greg was sitting. "Greg" You need to switch with me. " I don't care what" she looked at the person beside Greg " I don't car what he smells like," she whispered in Greg's ear when he stood up " I can't sit by the inch worm anymore."

Greg jumped up thrilled that he was switching and ran up to his new seat. Hey bug man, my plane seat friend, how is it going?" Greg sat down and smiled " You really ticked her off, she is willing to sit with smelly just to get away from you." Greg laughed at Gil. " What is so funny?" Gil shoot him a glance. "Nothing" Greg turned to Sara and Nick. " They really need to get a room, seriously you fight with each other like you have all of this sexual tension waiting to explode."

Gil pulled Greg back I his seat "Greg if you want to sit hear you need to zip it up."

"Yeesh" Greg sat and faced the front "you two need to lighten up."

The rest of the flight was pretty quite for the five, except for Sara and Nick who would kick Gil's seat everytime they caught him sneaking a glance back at Catherine."


	3. hotel

Disclaimer: I still own nothing but I am having fun

Stepping off the plane and gathering in the airport the five friends went searching for their limo.

After locating the Limo driver who was a holding a sign that read "Las Vegas Crime Lab" They all piled into the vehicle, Nick and Sara making sure Gil and Catherine got the two seats closest to each other.

The ride to he hotel was relatively quite except for the chitchat of Nick and Sara who were deciding who would share a room with who. The outcome was not surprising to nay of them except for Gil and Catherine who began to object the moment they reached the hotel lobby.

"Sara how can you do this to me? You know were are not speaking to each other why would you put us in the same room?" Catherine gave Sara a look that would have surely struck her dead if looks could kill, but Sara could do nothing but smile. " It has nothing to do with you two fighting. Nick and I want to spend some quality time together and unless you want to be sharing a room with the lab rat and his toe fungus I suggest you take what we offer." Sara smiled at her and walked off to front desk and got the room keys.

When she returned to Catherine who was still not pleased she got another grilling. " Why can't Greg share with Gil, I sure he would not mind." Sara made a face. " Gil already said no way and besides Greg irritates Gil, you know that besides Greg's date might still show up. All you have to do Is share a room, no one said you had to look at him or talk to him or be civil, although I am sure tomorrow you might want to work something out he is your date according to Warricks weeding invitation." Sara smiled and began walking toward the elevator. Greg, Gil and Nick joined the two ladies with the bags and they headed up to their rooms. At the third floor they all stepped out and walked slowly down the hall until Sara yelled.

"Stop!! These are the rooms. Okay" she turned to Greg " Here is your key room 408" Greg ripped the key out of her hand and tore off to his room. " I will se you guys in the restaurant at 6" he smiled and slammed the door shut. As the remaining four stood in the hall they could hear Greg yelling about how nice the room was and they could not help but laugh quietly to themselves.

Sara then handed Gil the room key numbered 410 " Her you go Mr. Grissom, you and the missus have a wonderful time." Sara smiled and handed nick the remaining key and they entered their hotel room leaving Gil and Catherine standing in the hallway.

"So..' Gil turned to Catherine " You sure you are okay with this because I can go to the lobby and tell them I needed my own room." " Don't bother" Catherine tried not to sound angry " I am a big girl right, and it's only two nights and it's like Sara said, I don't have to look at you or talk to you or be civil to you, just pretend I am not even there." Gil shook his head and chucked at Catherine's continuous ramble and walked past her and to the room they would be staying in. " You better pray there are two beds in here" was all he heard Catherine say before he entered the room.

When the tow walked inside their breath had been swept away and they were both rendered speechless.

"Wow" Gil smiled as he walked over to he window. Catherine followed " Yeah.. Big wow" she stepped out to the balcony " It's breathtaking, I have never seen something this beautiful before." Gil smiled at her and stepped on to the balcony. " I have," he whispered to himself as he secretly stared at Catherine.

After standing out on the balcony for almost half an hour Catherine looked at her watch. " Oh I have to go meet Sara for the fitting of our ahh outfits." she smiled at Gil trying to be pleasant and walked into the room.

After meeting Sara in the hallway the two walked out of the hotel to find the limo waiting to take them to "Magical Beach Weddings"

Stepping inside the store they were instantly greeted by four employees who brought them the selected choices for beach wedding attire. After the laughing and the "Oh my Gods'" subsided they entered the fitting rooms to make sure there were no adjustments needed. An hour later the two were on their way back to the hotel to meet the guys for dinner.

"Magical Beach Weddings" is not really a store (that i know of, so yes I just made it up)


	4. the wedding

Catherine and Sara were ready and waiting at the lobby when their ride arrived. Arriving at the ceremony Catherine and Sara were greeted by Warrick who was more then thrilled to see them.

"Wow you guys look amazing. I hope you are okay with the whole bikini, grass skirt thing, Rachel really wanted to get married in her beach gear and well, it is quite a romantic idea and I really did not care as long as you guys were here with me to share this day." Warrick smiled and hugged the his two friends, okay so you guys are going to talk down the isle when the music starts and then you are to stand with your dates," Warrick quickly gave Catherine and Sara a peck on their cheek " I will see you tow out there, and thanks again for coming" With that Warrick ran out of the beach hut and took his place on the beach.

Catherine and Sara adjusted their grass halos while they waited for their cue.

On cue the two walked side-by-side down the sandy isle that had been previously covered with Hawaiian flowers by the six-year-old flower girl. When Sara and Catherine came to their places they could see the stunned looks on their "Dates" faces.

Gil was speechless, never in his life had he seen a women look so radiant in a red and white Hawaiian flowered two piece bathing and a red grass skirt. "You look beautiful," Gil whispered to Catherine as she stood beside him. Catherine could do nothing but smile " You look really good to" Catherine paused when the wedding march began " Hey Gil" she whispered " I wanted to say that I am sorry, about last week, I should have never said that to you and I am sorry." Gil put his hand on your shoulder " I'm sorry to, I didn't mean what I said, you will find a great guy and you will be happy, you deserve to be happy."

Catherine and Gil kept their focus forward "They look so happy" Catharine continued the secret conversation. " I hope you and I will be able to find someone that will make both of us that happy."

"Happiness is closer then you think" Gil whispered unaware that Catherine had heard him.

As Warrick and Rachel said there "I do's" and their vows they ended the ceremony by throwing flowers into the ocean.

After the ceremony the group of CSI's and Warrick's new wife Rachael stayed on the beach for pictures.

Gil and Catherine ran over to Warrick " Well' Gil smiled "Congratulations Warrick, Rachel, I know you two are going to be very happy together." Catherine smiled and hugged Warrick "Were you scared Warrick?' Catherine paused when she felt tears coming to her eyes " Oh wow look at me I am going to start crying" As the four stood and talked together the rumble of thunder interrupted them. " Oh no" Rachel looked up at the sky " Looks like the storm is coming in. I guess we just made it in time."

Warrick turned to Nick and Sara and motioned them to come join the group. Looking at his watch he told the others the plans for the evening " Okay so, the reception starts at 5 for drinks and all that and dinner is at 6:30 so you have about an hour and a half to do whatever." Warrick hugged Sara and Catherine once more and Sara and Nick ran off back to the hotel.

Catherine and Gil made their way back to the limo and rode back to the hotel making small talk about the wedding. As Gil and Catherine stepped out of the Limo the rain caught them and beat down on them. Gil grabbed Catherine's hand and they ran to the hotel entrance. Not slowing down when they reached the lobby and all the way in to the elevator.

"Gil" Catherine called "You can slow down now we were out of the rain moments ago."

Gil and Catherine walked down the hallway and past Nick and Sara's room. The sounds that were coming from the room explained exactly what they were doing and it made Catherine and Gil laugh.

After entering the hotel room. Catherine walked past Gil and made her way to the bathroom to grab a towel. When she came back from the bathroom she noticed the beds had been pushed together. "Gil?" she turned to him " What's going on did they give our room to someone else?" Gil came in from the balcony " Oh I don't know, I can just push them apart when we go to bed anyway."

Gil and Catherine stood in front of each other, staring in to one another's eyes. "Gil.. I" Gil put his finger to her lips " Shh no more talking" he whispered. Gil leaned in and kissed her. Catherine let out a sigh and pulled away still her eyes were locked on his. This time Gil was the one who wanted to speak "Cath, I'm sorry I-" Gil was cut off when Catherine's lips met with his. The two stood in the middle of the room with their lips locked. Gil's wrapped his arms around Catherine's bare back and pulled her closer to him.

Slowly making their way toward the beds Gil laid Catherine down on her back and kept his lips on hers. As he ran his hands down across her stomach and down the side of her leg. Catherine put her arms in front of Gil and started to unbutton his shirt when he pulled away. " Cath" he whispered while he stared deep into her eyes "are you sure you want to do this?" Catherine bit her bottom lip "Yeah" she smiled and pulled his shirt off.

Gil slowly removed Catherine's bathing suit and ran his hands up and down her body.

As he kissed up and down her body, when he entered her he slid his hands slow toward her and they intertwined, Catherine let out a small sigh. "Are you okay?" he whispered in her ear. Catherine smiled and kissed him pushing her tongue against his. Gil took that as a yes.

Gil and Catherine continued the love making while the rain and thunder beat down outside their balcony window.


	5. Wonderful tonight

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or the show or the song " Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton

Catherine and Gil walked hand in hand through the lobby toward the reception hall when they reached the reception hall Gil reached into his pocket and pulled out a small whit envelope.

"What's that?" Catherine made a face at the small, dog-eared envelope. Gil smiled, "My wedding gift to Warrick, I figured since I am not a shopping kind of guy that I would just give them money, it 's a good gift and they can buy what they want." Gil paused "Why what did you get them?" Catherine gave him a smile " Well I am giving them money too, but you can't give it to them like that you need a card or something a little less tattered?" Catherine turned and pointed to a series of in hotel gift shops. " There take my money and yours and go get a card then we can put ours together.. You know like a couple would do." she smiled and winked at him. "Like a couple" Gil repeated her comment " I like the sounds of that" he smiled again and gave her a kiss, turning he ran toward a gift shop.

As he returned with card in hand Catherine greeted him at the reception hall doors. "What took so long, did you read every card?" Gil pulled out the card and placed heir money inside. " Okay" he said smiling at her " I just want you to know that I love you and I want us to have a really good time tonight." Catherine smiled at his kindness " Gil are you okay?" she asked when she saw his expression change.

"Yeah" he cleared his throat snapping back to reality " I just remembered seeing something in the shop back there and I really think I need to buy it that's all. I am going to check it out, I will meet you inside"

Catherine frowned at his sudden change and walked into the reception hall with a confused look.

Warrick and his wife Rachel greeted Catherine with a smile and a hug. " Catherine you look great, and where is Gil?" Warrick paused " Are you two fighting again?" he smiled and laughed.

"No" Catherine smiled and thought back in her mind about what an amazing time she just had with him. " No .. No more fighting, quite the opposite actually" she winked at Warrick and placed her envelope in the Hawaiian decorated birdcage and walked inside.

Walking in she immediately spotted Greg and his girlfriend Emily, and Nick and Sara at there table and took her place waiting for Gil.

"Hey Cath" Sara called running off the dance floor with Nick "Where have you been you said you were going to meet us at 5:30 you missed cocktails and dinner is coming out any time. So where were you?"

Before Catherine could answer Warrick and Rachel came in the room and everyone applauded as they gave a small speech.

After dinner was brought out, Catherine started to worry and wonder what was taking Gil so long when he finally arrived. "Gil?" she smiled when he sat down " are you sure you are alright, where were you, I was about to send a search party, I though you were going miss dinner and speeches."

Gil just laughed, " Cath you worry to much, I was just" he paused as he took a bite of his chicken " well you will see soon enough." Catherine started to worry again when he started acting weird. " Gil do you regret what happened between us" she whispered. Gil nearly chocked and had to sip his wine " What are you talking about? Why would I regret anything that involves you."? He looked her in the eye " I don't regret anything, there was something I realized I need to do, don't worry I will tell you later, right now it is Warrick's moment." He motioned in Warrick's direction when everyone started to cling their forks on the wine glasses waiting for the expected kiss between the bride and the groom.

After dinner Nick and Sara ran off to the dance floor once again while Gil and Catherine sat together talking about Lindsey and her latest Barbie fashion fad, when Gil asked her to dance.

"But Gil you don't dance. Do you?" Catherine questioned him knowing very well she had never seen him dance before. "Well" Gil smiled as he stood up taking her hand "I figure if I plan on being in a very long term relationship I should forget my fear of dancing and focus on who I will get to suspend the time dancing with!" Gil turned and ran to the dj both and had a short conversation with the man they called "DJ Shimmy" and ran back to Catherine

Catherine smiled and took his hand, as he led her to the dance floor the song "Wonderful Tonight" by Eric Clapton began to play.

**__**

It's late in the evening; she's wondering what clothes to wear.  
She puts on her make-up and brushes her long blonde hair.  
And then she asks me, "Do I look all right?"

Taking a place on the dance floor, Catherine smiled. " Gil.. Can I ask you something?" Gil smiled back and nodded " Sore, anything" he said as he put his arm around her.

****

And I say, "Yes, you look wonderful tonight."

We go to a party and everyone turns to see  
this beautiful lady that's walking around with me.

And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."

"What's going to happen now.. Between us I mean?" Gil chuckled softly to himself "What do you want to happen?"

**_  
  
And then she asks me, "Do you feel all right?"  
And I say, "Yes, I feel wonderful tonight."_**

"Everything" Cath smiled as she put her head on his shoulder " I don't want what happened to ruin our friendship, but I don't want it to be a one time thing."

****

I feel wonderful because I see  
The love light in your eyes.  
And the wonder of it all  
Is that you just don't realize how much I love you.

"Look at me." he whispered softly "I don't want what happened to be a one time thing either, I love you and I always will, so I guess we are going to try right." Gil smiled and kissed her.

**__**

It's time to go home now and I've got an aching head,  
so I give her the car keys and she helps me to bed.  
And then I tell her, as I turn out the light,  
I say, "My darling, you were wonderful tonight.  
Oh my darling, you were wonderful tonight."

"I love you too" Catherine shared in the kiss and then pulled away " Everyone is watching us Gil" she whispered as the song ended, Catherine grabbed Gil's hand and turned to walk back to the table.

"Wait." Gil said and ran to the front of the room. "Can I have your attention please"?


	6. stealing the spotlight

"Wait." Gil said and ran to the front of the room. "Can I have your attention please"?

Gil stood in front of everyone and cleared his throat. " I have something I would like to share with everyone." Grissom walked over to Warrick and whispered to him. " Sorry man but this is something I really need to do, I hope you won't hate me for stealing the spotlight for a minute." he reached into his pocket and showed Warrick a small package. "It will only take a minute" Gil turned and took a spot on the floor in front of the crowd and continued his speech.

"My good friend and colleague Warrick once told me that a man has to do what a man has to do, so this is the reason for my stopping the celebration. I know that this is Warrick and Rachel's night but he said e would forgive me for stealing the light just this once." Warrick turned and smiled at Catherine who was still standing in the middle of the dance floor. "Tonight, I experienced the most wonderful, magical moments that I have ever experienced before. Tonight I told the most beautiful, smart, caring, women in the world that I loved her and fortunately for me she told me that she loved me back" Gil sighed "Hearing those words for the first time from her after almost twenty years of being best friends made me feel the like the luckiest guy in the world and now that I have her, I am never going to let her go, because I am the luckiest guy in the world." Gil walked toward Catherine and noticed the tears in her eyes. "Catherine, tonight you have made me the luckiest and the happiest guy in the whole world" Gil stopped in front of Catherine and got down on one knee, taking her hand in his he smiled "Catherine" he said pulling the small package out of his pocket and opening it up to reveal a beautiful diamond engagement ring. "Will you marry me?" Gil let out a small sigh and caught his breath, while the crowd waited in silence.

Catherine stood in front of him. He could tell by the look on her face that she was stunned beyond belief and she was speechless.

" Gil.. I…" she sighed. "Gil" she smiled "I love you so much, I have since the first time I met you, but I was married and I couldn't just walk away from that.. And then I got divorced and you and I became even closer then we were before my divorce." Catherine smiled " anyway here I am blabbing on about me when I should be talking about us, about the new family we will be starting, about Lindsey and how happy she is going to be when she finds out she is going to be a flower girl." Catherine pulled Gil off the floor and kissed him " Yes" she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck " Yes I will marry you" a tear fell from her eye as she felt his lips connect with her's and when the applause came from the crowd behind them.

Gil hugged her and kissed her again " I love you Catherine Willows" she smiled " And I love you Gil Grissom" Gil and Catherine stood in the middle of the dance floor lips locked totally oblivious to the wedding party around them.

Moments later Nick, Warrick, Greg and Sara came to them.

"Hey Gil" Warrick smiled and hugged him " It's about time man" he smiled " it's about time"

"Well Catherine" Nick and Sara smiled as they hugged her at the same time " I guess we did a good job with this matchmaking thing" Catherine smiled " yep" she laughed to herself " you guys did great"

Gil escaped from the crowd and grabbed Catherine by the hand and pulled her back to the table.

"Hey we have been her long enough Warrick knows we care. You want to get out of here? Maybe go get a blanket. I heard the rain stopped and we could go take a walk on the each and watch the stars."

Catherine kissed Gil " I would like that"

The two went and said their goodbyes to Warrick and Rachel who were leaving soon for their honeymoon and ran out of the hotel.


	7. a new family

Catherine and Gil walked hand in hand along the shore of beach while they talked.

"Gil, why me?" Catherine smiled as Gil lay the blanket on the sand " I mean, you could have any girl if you really wanted and you chose me, an ex-stripper, an ex drug user, I have done a lot of dumb things in my life and I don't see how any of them could make someone special and smart and brilliant like you want an ex screw up like me."

Gil made a face at the fact that she would put her self down after everything she has been through and after everything she had accomplished in her life. "I admire you" was his reply.

Now it was her turn to make a face " you admire me, how so what have I ever done?"

Gil kissed her cheek and lie back on the blanket. "I admire you, you're like my hero. You're a special person, and special human being, my best friend. You go through the worst of situations and you're still proud and you hold your head up high, you take care of yourself, because you are far too stubborn to let someone take care of you. You have a daughter who thinks you are the greatest thing since I don't know Barbie." he smiled "you know what you want and you are not afraid to fight for it, you don't let anyone get the best of you or put you down because you know it's not worth it. You are an amazing CSI, your dedicated and responsible and you love life and you love what you do and you love your little girl unconditionally, I think you love her more then life itself and I know that you put your life on line for her or your friends for that matter if it meant that the people you cared for were safe." Gil sat up and leaned over her " So like I said you're my hero and I admire you" he bent down and kissed her passionately " and I love very, very much"

Catherine sat up when she felt her eyes water " oh Gil you keep doing this to me" she smiled as she wiped away the tears. " You keep messing up my make up." Gil softly caressed her cheek. " You're beautiful no matter what your make up looks like."

Catherine kissed him " you certainly know how to make a girl feel good." Catherine said looking up at the sky. " It's clouding over again Gil we should get back."

Gil shook his head and helped her off the ground, pulling up the blanket they ran back to the hotel and up to their room.

After getting into bed they laid in each other's arms and listened to the rain.

"It's so beautiful here" Catherine whispered, "To bad our flight leaves in the morning I would have loved to stay another day." Well" Gil sighed maybe for our honeymoon we will go somewhere just as beautiful as you are."

**_Next morning after flight home._**

Catherine jumped out of the limo and Gil followed her to help with her bags. "So" she smiled as they reached the front step " I don't want to say good bye just yet. I don't think I can wait until tomorrow night to see you again."

Gil smiled and kissed her " I am going to call you later and after you talk to Lindsey I was thinking the three of us could go to the movies or something."

Catherine smiled when she heard the front door wing open " Can we go mommy please can we?" Lindsey had been listing at the door. Gil bent down " hey munchkin how are you? Your mommy missed you so much. But it think I missed you ten times more." Gil smiled and stood back up " So I will call you or you can call me and let me know." Gil kissed her on the cheek " I had a really great time with you" He smiled and walked back to the limo.

Catherine pulled her bags in the house with the help of Lindsey and sat down on the couch.

"Lindsey can I asks you a question?" Lindsey smiled and jumped up on the couch beside her "Of course you can mommy."

Catherine sat back and sighed, " what do you think about Gil?" Lindsey made a face " What do you mean?" Catherine smiled " I man do you like him because I think he might be hanging around a lot more." Catherine lifted her hand to scratch her head when she heard Lindsey scream. " Mommy there is a very pretty ring on your finger are you forgetting to tell me something?"

Catherine sat forward " Uhhh it was this is for…"

Lindsey stood up and put her hands on her hips " Come on mommy, I'm nine, I'm not stupid."

"Okay your not dumb obviously, so I am just going to tell you. " Uncle Gil as you call him asked me to marry him." Lindsey tried to keep a serious face but let her smile slip " And you want my approval?"

Catherine made a face " you're nine, I don't need your approval I just thought I should..-" Lindsey cut her off "Mommy I love uncle Gil.. I mean dad. I mean." Lindsey made a confused face "I am very happy for you and even more thrilled that I am going to be the flower girl " she paused I am going to be the flower girl right." Catherine laughed at her " yes and can I have my nine year old back now."

The two sat on the couch for a small period of time where there was a weird silence " So Lindsey what do we want to do today?"

Lindsey ran to the kitchen and brought back the phone " first we need to call uncle Gil and tell him when to pick us up and then we have to talk about dresses so you can be prettier then Cinderella, and then we have to talk about the kind of flowers I am going to through out the day you get married. When are you getting, married?"

Catherine shook her head " Slow down baby we have not even talked about it yet so just calm down."

"Okay mommy but you have to call him right now" Lindsey dialled his number and waited for it to ring She was about to say hello when Catherine took the phone from her and stuck her tongue out.

"Gil.. I know I just left you but Lindsey really wanted me to call you….."

So I am going to end this here and then I will post the second part of the story soon.

Which will be all about the days before their wedding and the wedding itself if it actually happens… (uncontrollable evil laugh) if it happens. ( so for the sequel it will be more of a drama) just warning ya. uncontrollable evil laugh subsides


End file.
